


Possibilities

by Gigi



Series: Letter 'Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM Big Bang, Bondage, Community: bdsm_fandom, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Daddy!Kink, bondage, graphic sexual acts between two men, biting, D/s and telepathic sex, hinted at non-con,  non-permanent Character death, and angst!</p><p>Summary: Jack had felt like he was on top of the world. He had a home, a family, a Daddy that he was falling in love with, but even more scary was he trusted him. It's been so long since he's trusted anyone, let anyone in. Could the Game Station destroy all of that? Or will they be able to see that everything they had is still there? The possibilities are endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So many thank yous to baby and kendermouse for fixing up my story and listening to me cry about the characters not listening to me or listening to me spout off random and sometimes scary ideas for the story. It's all because of you two that Jack and the Doctor end up where they end up. And to the wonderful artists ( Whogate and Deadflowers5) that made such lovely pictures for the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any character that you see that is a part of the Doctor Who/Torchwood world does not belong to Gigi, they all belong to other people and Gigi would have a lot more money if they were indeed hers. However any character that you do not know might just be hers. This story is not made for money. This is for fan love and nothing more. Thank you.
> 
> Master art posts:  
> deadflowers5 : http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/104895.html#cutid1  
> Whogate: http://whogate.livejournal.com/3212.html

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v82/Jehara/Story%20art/?action=view&current=Possibilities2.jpg)

 

Chapter One: Restless Night  


"You're _mine_ , Jack."

The Doctor whispered in the sleeping man's ear. No matter how many times he spoke it out loud it didn't seem to lose that good feeling that boiled his blood. Even now, as Jack laid sleeping pressed close to him, he could see Jack's sleeping face relax into a small smile. Jack's ears were as hungry for those words as the Doctor's lips were to feed them to him. The Doctor sat up, pulling his book from the nightstand: like most nights, he would sit here and watch over Jack's sleeping form for the first few hours until he was sure that the man would get a few good hours of rest. He knew better than to hope for a full night's rest; it was never going to happen for either of them. The Doctor never needed to sleep much, and his Jack's mind, even as young as it was, was so scarred by the nightmares that he could only rest when someone trusted was near at hand.

How odd to think it had been already been close to a year that Jack had been sleeping in his bed...how it had been a letter he'd gotten his hands on by mistake that'd lead him here, right next to his Jack. His beautiful, willful Jack who will always be his. The younger man stirred, turning in his sleep so that his back was turned towards the Doctor. And there on his boy's lovely shoulder were the marks from their lovemaking. He always knew that in bed he was possessive: he was that way out of bed with those he loved as well. Yet, the way he loved marking Jack's body... Marking him with teeth, and nails; it was of course spurred on by Jack's eager cries of delight and desire, of his greedy sounds of pleasure. So surprising, this need to leave proof of his ownership of his boy.

Yes, the sex was great, but it was out of the bed that the Doctor found Jack was the most giving, the most naked. It's where he found himself wondering if the lad had ever had a lover that tried for anything more than just sex. He was always eager to please, always trying to show that he was worth having around. Risking everything and so afraid of being hurt and trying so hard not to show it while hiding behind that beautiful smile. This was one of the reasons he enjoyed his nighttime watch, when he could guard Jack's sleep, protect him without Jack protesting or worrying about being seen as weak. It amazed him how much Jack would give of his body and heart...but this, and his submission – always such a gift, for it showed him how much he was trusted and loved.

A whimper and the bed shaking lifted the Doctor from his inner thoughts. Jack's skin was warm under his touch, smooth and sweaty. "Hush, lad -- you're safe, I'm here." Jack turned towards him, seeking out the sound of his voice as his eyes started to open. "No, no, love...keep your eyes closed, just listen to my voice, you haven't been asleep that long." He gathered up the scared man into his arms, letting the double beat of his hearts settle the fear. "Shh..." he whispered into Jack's sweaty hair.

"Couldn't hold on, Doc, couldn't keep him safe."

His brother again; he should have seen this coming tonight. Rose (like she was a mind to) wandered off today, and like almost always, someone saw that head of beautiful blonde hair and stole her away right from under their noses; which had both Jack and him seeing red. They had gotten Rose back and luckily were able to stop the wedding this time.

"I know, Love." he pressed a kiss to his boy's forehead, "But everyone's safe now, you're safe." Jack's eyes tried to open and the Doctor pressed his hands gently over Jack's eyes. "Jack."

"Please..." The fear in Jack's voice sliced at him; it made him angry at anyone who'd ever hurt him, "I just need to see you...please, let me see you." The Doctor's hand wiped the sweat from his forehead. He removed his hand from the other's eyes, smoothing back his hair, eyes studying his face too. Those blue eyes studied him, checking for wounds that were not there.

"Baby, would it help if I bound you for sleep? I'll be here the whole time." Jack's eyes softened. After a year, the word baby alone could almost put Jack in the mindset the Doctor wanted him in now. He could see Jack working all of it out in his head, however. So he kissed him, sending those thoughts rushing out of Jack's head. Soft, sweet kisses, not pushing into sex, but comfort and love, the kind of kisses that he'd had to teach Jack meant the words that he had a hard time saying, words that he put into everything, like these kisses.

Breaking the kiss even as Jack's lips sought more, the Doctor pulled back to look into his lover's eyes. Jack nodded his need to be bound, no longer letting any other thoughts get in the way of his needs. The Doctor slipped away just by inches to reach under the bed for ropes he kept there for times like this. Well, there were many good reasons to keep rope under your bed: you never knew when you'd need to tie something up...or when your boy would need tying up. "Lie back, Jack: let your Doctor take care of you."

"Yes, Daddy."

So beautiful, so handsome, so giving in his submission...the Doctor could almost wish that he would never change.


	2. Boy Blue

[](http://s609.photobucket.com/albums/tt174/deadflowers5/otherBB/?action=view&current=header2.gif)  
Chapter two: Boy Blue

A large weight was lifted from his chest as his eyes came open and he took his first breath of the bitter air. His lungs burned, his eyes blinked back the bright lights. He could still remember the pain, still remember the shock of it as the Dalek raised its arm and aimed at him. He knew it was going to happen, he wanted to die for his Doctor but now he was alive, he couldn't help but smile. But where were they? Didn't he hear Rose calling his name? The sound of the TARDIS starting up pulled him from his spot on the ground, it took him but a mere second to have his feet under him as he raced towards the sound.

His heart, his heart was shattering and it felt like his feet were stepping on the shards. Even as he ran as fast as he could, he felt like he was going far far too slow. Nothing he could do could make him go faster, even as the TARDIS was in reach he screamed the Doctor's name, screaming until the word bled into simple sound, until the sound bled into another word – "Daddy...!" That word a sob, a plea, begging for the one person that would make everything better.

This was wrong.

He was told over and over, that his Daddy would never leave his boy, That they would be together until the very end. His Daddy never lied to him. Did someone steal the TARDIS? Jack pulled himself upright, using the wall next to him as a support. He needed to make sure the Doctor wasn't still here somewhere, hurt, that someone else hadn't stolen the TARDIS.

Stolen the TARDIS... That had to be the answer to why the TARDIS left with out him.

The man who only yesterday had taken him down so deeply to show Jack how much he was loved would never have left him like this. Jack closed his eyes to picture it, to bring the night up fresh in his mind, to recapture that stability now.

~  
He had still been bound when he woke to the Doctor's voice, "Go ahead with breakfast without us, Rose; Jack had a bit of a hard night. We'll be out in a bit."

"Okay, Doctor; if you need anything I'll be here... Let Jack know I'm here." Rose had sounded worried. She never got to see him in bondage, but they have spoken about it. She'd had questions and he'd needed someone to talk to. Needed someone to understand all the new feelings that were starting to grow inside of him and be watered by the Doctor.

"He'll be fine, Rose; I'll tell him." He heard the Doctor close the door then, the sound of clothing being pulled from that handsome body. The bed dipped, and the Doctor's lips were brushing over his ear, "I know you're awake, Jack. You can open your eyes now, love."

Jack loved the mornings when he opened his eyes and the Doctor's face was the first thing he saw; loved when the Doctor's lips were inches from his. Jack's hunger for food was just a second thought to his hunger for the Time Lord, for his need to pleased, to be used, to ache and be for his Daddy. How easily the man above him became his whole world. Jack never knew he could trust someone so much.

"There's a lad, now I need you to hear me." The Doctor's rough hand cupped his chin, holding it in place. “This morning I am going to remind you, why it's my place to take care of you. Why we aren't supposed to go to bed upset. You didn't talk to me last night, did you?" Not that the Doctor was good at talking, either.

Neither of them were good at it in the beginning, but they had gotten a lot better. However there were still times when someone had to be reminded they needed to talk. Right now his Daddy was reminding him, and from the look on his face, and the tightness of the leather cuffs it seemed Jack needed a lot of reminding.

"If you can't tell me what you need, Jack, how do I take care of my boy? Do I have to take you all the way down, tell you how to do everything? Daddy can do that for you, but we both know how that will go." The Doctor swung his leg over Jack's hip, sitting on him as he unbuttoned Jack's nightshirt. Jack was very sure the rule about going to bed dressed was because his Doctor loved undressing him. He loved the way the Doctor's fingers toyed with each button before pushing it out of each hole, the same way he would toy with Jack's body, sending sparks of anticipation from the teasing touches.

"I'm sorry, Daddy..." He started to speak, but a finger was pressed to his lips, then pressed slowly inside his mouth to suck. His eyes stayed fixed on his Doctor.

"I said I needed you to hear me, Jack, so that means not talking." The Doctor leaned over Jack, opening the nightstand. Jack turned his head, still sucking on the Doctor's finger, watching as the Doctor took out a few things. The black cock gag had been an interesting find for them both. It reminded Jack of a dummy, a pacifier, it was one of the first things that lead them down the road of him calling the Doctor "Daddy". They needed a word, and the Doctor got such a look in his eyes when ever Jack tried calling him "Master". It was so bad the Doctor had to walk out of the room one time and Jack had had to find him and make him talk.

That word was never spoken between them now. Never. If the Doctor ever had to bring the other Time Lord up, it was always Him, but he was hardly ever spoken of unless he someone how found a way into the Doctor's dreams. Jack did his best to take care of his Daddy, because then his Daddy could take care of him. They took care of each other. It was how it worked for them, but now even as his Doctor slipped his finger from his mouth and slipped the black strap around his head to hold the black gag in place, Jack had to remember it was his place to give himself to his Doctor. Every pain, every pleasure, every second of what his body felt was for his Doctor, and of course every thought.

"Kick the bed if you need out, Jack."

~

 

He was alone.

There were no hurt Time Lords hiding out trying to figure out how to get a stolen TARDIS back. Yet, Jack couldn't picture his Doctor going off with out him. Not the one that whispered over and over in his ear that he wouldn't leave him, not when he was he told that he belonged to him. Rose must of came back and found him hurt. Yes, she found a way to get the TARDIS to take her back here. She has always been a smart one, their Rose. If she saw their Doc hurt she would drag him away in the TARDIS and try to get him someplace safe.

If she tried to find him, tried but couldn't find him... If there was no time to find him and she needed to get the Doctor someplace safe because he was hurt so badly... Jack looked down at his cuff, scanning himself again. How was it that he was alive? He'd felt his himself die. He felt the pain, he saw the darkness and then he was back. The Dalek's wouldn't leave him just knocked out: from what his Doctor said, they never left anyone alive.

The Doctor must have found a way to stop them just before the Dalek fired, he must have been knocked out. Something happened that they had to leave. They will be coming back for him. Or he could go find them... What was the name of the place that his Doctor would stop and fuel his ship? It started with a 'C' and it was on Earth.

He couldn't lose faith now. He just couldn't.

~

 

"Look, how beautiful my boy is," the Doctor's fingertips were pressed to his pulse point at his neck, "I should take pictures, Jack, because you should see yourself." The fingers moved until his face was cupped in the Doctor's cool hand. "I could get lost in you, lad; could forget myself for hours just looking at you under me." The Doctor spoke those words with a kiss pressed to Jack's forehead.

"You're ready to hear me, aren't you. Good." The hand was in his hair now, holding him as the Doctor pressed his body into the bed, lying on top. The warmth of safety from this was threatening to tear him open, everything from the double beat of Daddy's hearts in his chest to his breath on Jack's skin was making the Captain feel just how much his Doctor was focused on him. He knew he needed this. That it would center him...yet he still couldn't believe he was worthy of this.

 

 _'Listen to Daddy, Jack.'_ He told himself, _'Daddy says you are worthy, you are. Listen, Harkness, he's speaking..'_

"...your brother wasn't your fault, baby. You were only a child yourself. I know what happened yesterday when Rose wandered off, but you can't keep kicking yourself every time you lose sight of her. I don't like anyone hurting my boy - that includes my boy" The way the Doctor touched him then, his mind pressing gently upon Jack's - it was his Daddy seeking his submission, wanting him to give everything over to him.

How could Jack say no?

He begged for this, pleaded for the Doctor to trust him, to trust himself. Yet, now, even as his troubled mind submitted to the Doctor's power, he held the secret fear he always did. That his Dom would see something that make him turn away from him. Each time the Doctor entered his body, his mind, and that did not happen it gave Jack new hope. A reason to let him in little deeper each time.

Gracefully the Doctor's mind entered his, touching him with gentle care. The sheer pleasure from feeling the Doctor's power over him relaxed his mind. This was pure feeling. There were no words that could explain just how freeing it was for him to be taken under complete control.

"That's right, lad," Daddy's voice was deeper, heady with the same kind of pleasure, Jack could feel it. Could feel everything. So much power, a storm of rage and love raining down upon him in every touch of the Doctor's mind and lips. The Doctor's lips pressed to his skin, mapping the mark on his neck that was only days old. "You don't have to carry so much on your shoulders, baby, that's Daddy's job. My job to take care of you and Rose.”

Daddy's teeth pulled at his skin, hard, marking, pulling at him, making him cry out around the gag. “You have your job, too, don't you baby? You follow my rules. You take orders so well, my good little soldier. My good little boy. You take such good care of me, but now you have to trust me. There are things that will always happen: Rose will wander off, they all do, but we will always get her back, Jack. Always. Just like you will always flirt with others, but you will always be mine. No one else gets to touch you, do they?” Jack shook his head.

 _'No..No one else but yours...'_ He thought as the Doctor's fingers moved over his chest just above his heart, teasing the skin there with barely a touch. The stronger touch came in his mind, a kiss of connection growing stronger, wrapping him wholly until his breathing was a perfect match for his Doctor's. The Doctor's mind brushed over him, teasing him in the same fashion as skilled fingers. The feeling of four hands moving over his skin washed over Jack.

They were holding him and petting him (loving him); “You will always be mine, Jack, I am never going to leave you, never going to turn you away, no matter what you do. You're mine. Mine.”

~

His hands gripped his hair, his elbows pressed into his legs as he tried to hold on to the memory. His eyes were pressed tightly closed, but it didn't stop the tears from making tracks down his face. The Doctor wasn't coming back; it was already three days gone. How long could he truly wait here? There wasn't enough food or water. He had to leave the game station, had to go and try to find his Doctor.

Find the Doctor.

He would make himself steal until he knew the truth. Not let anything in so that he could be strong. At least he was coming out of this with his memories, he had something he could hold on to. He had something real. Something great. All great things had to come to an end.

 _Jack..!_

He had to pull himself out of this, had to make himself get up and face what it was going to be like trying to find the Doctor. The man was good at jumping all around, so he'll have to go to the place the Doc went to fuel his TARDIS... Cardiff, that was the name of the place. It didn't look that bad to spend some time there.

 _Jack..!_

He still had some hope, still wanted to believe that the Doctor didn't leave him because he did something wrong. That he thought something had happened to Jack. The same old darkness chewed at Jack's insides. He was stronger than this! He had lived by himself for years. One man, one Time Lord, wasn't going to make him weak. He lived through so much betrayal already...he could live through this.

 _Captain...!_

He didn't know what happened here. There could still be a reason, a reason that doesn't add up that the Doctor was just done with him. Done with him like the Time Agency had been. Done with him like so many people had been before. Jack was good for a good time, good for when you needed a job done, but from what Jack could tell, he wasn't good for the long haul. Wasn't good enough to just keep around when someone didn't have a use for him.

“Jack,” Someone was talking and they were really close, his shoulders tensed as he felt something, someone, touch them. Strong hands gripping just a little too hard. Fingers moving from his shoulder to his neck, touching him, mapping him. His heart did a flip-flop and his eyes stayed closed out of fear. The voice was all wrong, the hands were wrong, he knew his Doctor from head to toe, he knew every inch of him.

“Jack, open your eyes, please...”

~~

“Keep your eyes open, Lad.”

Jack's eyes had closed at the pleasure, blocking everything else out because it was so strong. It took all of his will to open them again, as the Doctor's fingers played with his foreskin, the touch in his mind making him feel so full, the Doctor inside of his body, pushing in so slowly, almost painfully slow. The Doctor's mind wrapped around his, so that he couldn't tell where he started and his Daddy ended.

Safe, this was safe, this was completely bound and loved, he was safe. “Please,” he hissed, begging not for the pleasure at the end, but for more of what his Daddy was giving him. Jack didn't want this to end, didn't want the Doctor to pull out of him. He wanted to be joined with him like this forever.

There in blue eyes Jack saw beyond himself, saw timelessness deep inside the man above him. It was like looking into a God's eyes, full of pleasure, desire, and love, all focused on him. In those eyes, Jack found himself crying in sobs of pleasure that ripped from him as his Daddy moved hard into his body.

 _'Remember this...'_ his mind told him, _'His eyes...his...his...'_ All thoughts ran from his head as Daddy's hand wrapped around his cock, as his mind became wild fire. There were parts of him opening up that he didn't even know could. There were shadows in his mind clearing, being chased away by the storm that was his Daddy.

He saw deep inside the Time Lord, felt that core power that would eat him alive. His Daddy might look human, however once you got a true good look at him you would know. That Time Lords were more, they had moved beyond humans so very long ago. His Daddy, his God inside of him, taking him until there was nothing more than clay.

-_-

“... Daddy's here, Jack, I'm here, open your eyes.”

He opened his eyes.

Opened them to look into brown eyes.

These eyes were different, there was such great pain and fear, something Jack had never seen in his Doctor's eyes before. His Doctor always seemed so fearless, a perfect God of rage and power. Even as he looked deep into those nervous brown eyes he saw something, a spark of something that pulled at him. Reminded him of something so very right.

“Doc...Doctor...” He knew him, knew the timelessness in those eyes, knew the power of the Time Lord. He knew his Doctor from thought to word, knew him inside and out. The other's hands gripped now at his face, to really get a good look at him.

“I'm here, Jack, I came back.”

Hope soothed the pain that had been nicking away at his faith, hope soothed the burn of grief, hope made him look at this one and really see his Doctor. 'Listen to the Doctor, Jack, he came back..' He told himself as his hands went up to grip at the Doctor's elbows holding him in place so that he couldn't get away again.

Their foreheads touched and Jack whispered everything he was feeling, boiled it down into one word that the Doctor would understand.

“Daddy.”


	3. Not my real Daddy(Doctor)!

Chapter Three : Not my real Daddy(Doctor)!  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v82/Jehara/Story%20art/?action=view&current=Possibilities.jpg)

The black leather was soft angst his skin; his Daddy's scent still clung to the coat, and Jack was dragging it slowly down his face with his hands tightly holding it. He felt guilty for sneaking away to be alone with the coat: felt guilty for crying for the Doctor he started with when his Doctor was still alive, still caring for him. It was only a day ago when the Doctor came back for him and brought him back aboard the TARDIS.

It felt like the TARDIS was upset with him...like she didn't want him here. Which was another reason why Jack hid himself in his old room with the coat, like a toddler hiding with their blanket. He hadn't truly spoken with Rose. She watched him with wide eyes as the Doctor led him onto the ship. She looked as if she wanted to throw her arms around him, but he wasn't ready for that. There was also the fact that the Doctor's hand had been tight around his wrist, holding him as if he had been the one to wander off.

Jack felt safe, and it was just what he needed which made him feel at ease at the time. It was the TARDIS who gave him less than a grand welcome-home. She seemed to be upset that he was even on board, as she flickered her lights and locked her doors. The Doctor said it would be all right; she was just being testy, which was all perfectly normal. Yet it still hurt, because Jack had spent hours before this fixing, talking, and just worshiping her...as much as he did his Doctor.

The TARDIS was... **is**...his **home**. The only home he had known for so long, the longest place he stayed in for so very long. He wanted to scream and yell at her for responding to him this way. The truth was, Jack didn't blame her - he felt out of sorts, and was very unsure what was happening with him. He took another big gulp of air, just to breath in the smell of the leather, pressing his lips to the collar of the coat.

The knock on the door made Jack jump and drop the coat, pushing it under the bed guiltily, his heart pounding in his chest. “Yes?” He asked, hoping that if it **was** the Doctor, he wouldn't be able to see what Jack was up to just by looking at him.

“Jack?” Rose. Sweet, lovely Rose, with her voice full of worry and a touch of sadness. Jack shook his head and moved over to the door, opening it up for her. She was in her pj’s, the ones with little stars on them with sleeping caps. Jack loved these blue and pink things, even if it made her look like she was about ten years old.

“Hey,” he said, and before the word was even out of his mouth, she threw herself into his arms and just held on, her face pressed into his shoulder almost how his face was into the coat.

“Jack, I thought we lost you! Thank god, Jack...” He rubbed her back, feeling a different kind of guilt for having hidden out when he should have checked on her.

“I'm okay... Rose, I'm fine... How are you?” He asked softly, pulling her carefully away from his chest so that he could see her face. Her eyes were so large and wet, beautiful as she looked into his eyes.

“I'm fine... I just...we lost him, and he's still here... I don't think I understood just how alien he was...until now.” She wet her lips, taking a moment to collect her thoughts and figure out her words. “I still love him, Jack, but he's so different. Are...you going to be okay with that?”

He honestly didn't know how to answer, didn't know what to tell her. “He's the Doctor.” It was just so very simple and so very to the point. The Doctor would always be the Doctor, his owner, his Dom, his Daddy. He wanted to give her a better answer. “I...I do miss the other face, he does seem different.” It was painfully clear to him that he wasn't being fully honest with himself before. He did miss the coat, did miss the ears but the man in the bed wasn't the problem.

It was the fear that this was all a dream, or that he was really dead and this was some kind of lie. He wanted **his** Doctor, so that everything would remain the same. But it wasn't the same, _he_ wasn't the same now. He felt different and he needed to know that things might _be_ different but he was right, the Doctor would always be the Doctor.

He felt better just by saying those three words out loud, by Rose asking that. He pulled her into a hug. He wanted to thank her, but there was a part of him that always knew that she was going through a lot. The Doctor was a part of her just like she was a part of him. “It's going to be okay, Rose.” He whispered the words into her hair, just letting them wash over both of them. Letting himself hear them as well.

“Rose, get away from him.” A shudder of a chill ran through his body as he heard the Doctor's voice, such a new voice but he already knew that tone. The Doctor was angry. Jack couldn't tell if it was with him or with Rose. Rose jerked away, turning around to look at the Doctor. The shock in her eyes could tell stories to match the tales the Doctor's eyes were telling.

“Doctor?”

“Now, Rose.” The Doctor wasn't even looking at her, he was looking at him. Looking over him then finally meeting his eyes. Jack couldn't read those brown eyes, not now, the Doctor was hiding from him and that hurt. It hurt to think that the Doctor was holding back and not showing him what he needed.

“Jack?” She wanted to make sure he was okay, wanted to make sure that everything was all right. But the truth was it was. The mere sound of the Doctor's voice was making his knees want to give out and made him want to go right to them. Offer himself up, yet he still didn't know if that was what the Doctor wanted.

“It's okay, Rose...we need to talk, the Doc and me. I'll see you later. Okay?” He stepped away from her, careful not to touch her.

Rose nodded than gave the Doctor a long look, a look that meant she was going to give him hell later. Their little hell-cat. He and the Doctor watched her go, the sound of the door clicking closed made them both turn and look at each other.

The Doctor reached out and grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt. “I don't want anyone else touching you, boy.” Jack's blood was lava, burning him from the inside out, burning him as the Doctor man-handled him, pulling him with that strength that seemed to come from nowhere. This Doctor was thin, not as big as the last, yet he was still so very strong. Powerful. _Fuck_ how he was burning.

There was still that part of him that had come in here clinging to the leather coat, as much he was burning, that part of him still ached and worried. “Why?” He knew how he sounded. So very bad. Such a bad boy, for questioning the Doctor. He should follow his orders, not sound like a complete and utter brat.

“Jack, are you talking back to me?”

“We never had that rule before? It was Rose, you never minded it before, why do you mind it now?” The Doctor moved forward as Jack spoke, but Jack took a step back, moving away from the other man. Jack wasn't ready to let the Doctor touch him, wasn't ready to be close to him. Because the moment he was, he would forget about asking questions and just submit. So by putting space between them, Jack was keeping his head clear of everything that his body was aching for.

He didn't like talking back to the Doctor, didn't like acting up. It wasn't a part of what they had shared. But even now, as he watched the slight hint of hurt creep out of the Doctor's new eyes, he knew he had to hold his ground. Had to find out what the new rules were, before he allowed anything else to happen.

“I can't stand seeing her touch you... **I** haven't even been able to touch you properly yet. You keep wandering off.” The Doctor's new voice rose in pitch when he was upset - this was something Jack stored away in the back of his mind. So many new things to learn about his Doctor, so many things that might be the same, but he could already see so many that were not. The way the Doctor's hand came up to brush though his hair as he looked away while he was thinking, trying to find words.

That was new.

 _'You started it,'_ he wanted to say, wanted to tell him that **he** was the one that wandered off when Jack had stayed put, had died for him. But instead of that, instead of bringing that up he just said, “I slept beside you all night.”

“You weren't there when I woke up.”

“Neither were you.” He couldn't stop the words they just fell out of his lips, taking a swan drive right off his tongue. He wanted to call them back, he wanted to use his strap and stop himself from even speaking the words. Yet, there they were. Right there, hanging between them in the air, blinking in neon.

Theta felt like he had been slapped in the face. He knew his boy would never raise a hand to him, but it hurt none the less. There it was. His boy was hurting and he was yelling about the fact that Rose had been giving Jack a hug. He couldn't help himself. Seeing Rose's arms wrapped around his boy made him feel ill. Jack should be turning to him for comfort, not someone else.

No one else.

“I know, Jack, but I came back. I am here now. I am not going anywhere. This is me. This is your Daddy, I am standing right here in front of you. I thought you were dead, Jack, thought that I lost you but there you are right in front of me, all shining, so very bright. It's more than I can stand. All I want to do is reach out and touch you. I want to re-mark you, Jack, remind you that you're mine... The fact that Rose had her hands on you...” He bit back what could have been a laugh - or maybe a growl... Oh, this him growls? “I didn't like it. I know I shouldn't care, but I didn't like it at all. You're mine to hold, not hers. I can't get it out of my head that if I had been just a little later you might not have been there... Then I would have lost you completely. I can't do that, Jack. I want you here, with me... I need you." The Doctor chewed on his words, trying to find the right ones. Even if this him loved to talk, it was still hard to speak words that would mean forever.

“I didn't say I was going anywhere Doc. I am right here... I just need to understand...” Jack's hands ached to touch the Doctor, to run them up his Daddy's arms until they reached his shoulders and he could wrap his arms around him. To pull him close so that as they spoke their breath brushed over each others' skin. Still he didn't move. Instead, he pressed his hands to his legs and watched the Doctor. He found himself matching the Doctor's breathing. It just felt right, more comfortable to be like this.

“Understand what, Jack? I am still me; nothing has changed.” The Doctor reached out and touched him, fingers pressing to Jack's neck, and Jack all but fell to his knees.

“Yes, you have. You already don't like someone touching me, you don't like Rose touching me. She's family.” To his own ears, Jack sounded like he was whinging. He pressed his hand to the Doctor's to show him that he was still alive. Jack's lips rose into a smirk, “And there are the ears.”

“Oh yes... Well, not so big now... And it might change, Jack; I just need you close to me. I need to feel you breathing and alive. I need to know my boy is safe.” The Doctor's hand tightened, really holding onto his boy, pulling him in until their foreheads touched. Jack's eyes closed almost by instinct because this basic touch was so raw: it meant that he was supposed to open up and let the Doctor in. Let his Daddy into his mind.

“I need time too. You are different, there are different rules... You need to _tell_ me the rules, not just think I'll know them.” Jack pushed away a little, to where he could look into his Doctor's eyes. Brown, not blue, yet _so_ the same, there was that storm that was easy to spot, there was the love that his Doctor felt for him. This gave him hope.

“I'll never punish you for something you didn't know, Jack. That's why I told you. You needed to know how I felt, what I feel when someone touches you.” Jack broke away as the Doctor spoke. Keeping his hands on the Doctor one way or another, just touching him, understanding creeping through him.

“I looked for you. I thought you were hurt somewhere on the station. I saw the TARDIS disappear but I still couldn't think of you just leaving. You always said you wouldn't. That you wouldn't leave me behind. I told myself that over and over but you were gone so long and after a while I kind of just lost hope. You're right, if you hadn't come when you had, I wouldn't have been there... I was going to go looking for you. I was going to go to Cardiff, that place where you fueled up the TARDIS. It took me that long to remember the name of the bay.”

He took a breath, a ghost of the fear still lingering over him, that hate he felt for himself for doubting his Daddy was still out there. “Daddy, I thought you were gone and you weren't coming back. I thought you forgot about me and I doubted you. I doubted everything about us, because you were gone. You left me. I told myself that it was my fault...that I did something wrong. I made myself believe it.”

The look on the Doctor's face at his confession was dark, he knew what was coming, he knew what would come of saying what he thought. By saying he not only doubted his Daddy but himself, he might be punished. So much work his daddy had put in to show him he was loved, had been ripped away with just one mistake. A mistake they needed to fix _now_ before everything turned to dust in their hands.

“Jack,” the Doctor breathed his name, it came out long and sad. “I felt you die. When Rose showed up....she had taken the heart of the TARDIS into herself, to save me. I took it from her, into _my_ self, and ended up regenerating.”

Jack nodded, then frowned, “How did you get it out of her?”

“I, well, I, um...kissed her.”

Even with everything he was feeling, he smiled. "You. _Kissed_. Rose?" He laughed, and the Doctor went slightly red.

"Well, it was the only way I could get it out of her." He shook his head, "That isn't the point, Jack. I felt you die, then I was lost in the regenerating. I think I might know why you are alive, but I am not sure. I am just grateful."

"You aren't the only one, Doc." Jack tried to keep his smile, tried to help the Doctor feel at ease. "Daddy, we're both safe now." It was true for now. With their lives, who knew how long it would last.

"And if I had my way, you would stay safe," the Doctor huffed.

"What are you going to do, lock me in my room?" Jack stepped closer again until his body was flush to the Doctor's.

The Doctor's arms came to rest on his hips, "No, a cage. Knowing this ship, she would let you out... The way you flirt with her," he pressed a kiss to Jack's neck, "you have her under your spell."

"I had to win her over to win you. She's your first love." Jack tilted his head which meant it ended up on the Doctor's shoulder. "I'm not done talking about this... I want to be... I don't really **want** to talk about this. I want pretend it never happened... But you know what will happen if we don't go out there and say we talked... or fixed things... Either Rose will try to get us to talk, or she and your TARDIS will team up and we'll never have a moment's peace."

The Doctor nodded gravely. "Neither of them will give us a moments peace...and they would be right baby, we need to talk...but I also just need to hold you. I want to lock you up, strip you down and check every inch of you. Until I know all the parts I love are safe and still attached." The Doctor's hand moved up Jack's back, checking him as he spoke. Making sure there were no holes in him. "I don't you want to ever doubt yourself, Jack. You didn't do anything wrong. It's mine to decide when you've done wrong. It's mine to punish you when you have. You aren't allowed to punish yourself."

"But I didn't..."

"You did, Jack, don't lie to me. Not to my face. Doubting yourself like that, you _were_ punishing yourself. You were hurting, and you made everything your fault. You did nothing wrong, my Jack. Nothing. " His hands came up to bring Jack's face in front of his until their eyes met. "Say it."

Jack tried, he opened his lips, and air came out - but not the words. He took a deep breath, looking into the Doctor's eyes, "I did..." He could do this. He could do this for his Daddy, for **himself**. "...nothing wrong."

"Good, Jack. Now say it again."

"Doctor, *please*..., Jack begged, not sure if he could say it again.

"Again, Jack, I want to hear it." The Doctor's hand gripped his hair, "I need you to hear the words, Jack, I need you to believe them."

" _Ididnothingwrong..._ " He spoke in a rush.

"Slower, Jack." The hand in his hair tightened. "Say it slower."

"I did nothing wrong." Jack said it slower, trying to sound like he meant it.

The Doctor leaned forward and kissed him as a reward. The kiss was the first kiss they had shared with the Doctor's new face and lips. To Jack, the Doctor tasted the same. To Jack, it felt like he was kissing his Daddy, which it should. This was his Daddy, his Daddy holding him and kissing him. Then why did he feel guilty? The Doctor's coat was still under his bed, what he had truly been doing in here hidden away .

"Daddy," he spoke breaking the kiss. Moving away, he reached down under the bed as he pulled out the coat. He turned around to show the Doctor what he had in his hands. "I stole it. I wanted to say goodbye to him..." Jack licked his lips. "I know you're him. I know I haven't really lost you...but I needed to say goodbye."

The Doctor reached out to take the coat, his fingers closing in the leather once Jack let it go. He understood, he'd already said goodbye to that version of himself. He'd said it as he picked out the clothes and found out more about himself. Why wouldn't Jack want to say goodbye to him as well. Rose had looked at him with tear-filled eyes for days after. Now, as he ran his fingers over the coat, he found himself angry at himself for not making sure Jack wasn't alive.

That was the past, and there was nothing to do about it because he had Jack right here in front of him. He held the coat out to Jack. "You keep it Jack, until you're ready to let go. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere...but I understand. You need something to hold on to."

Jack took the coat, then tossed it onto the bed, closed the space that he had put between them, and kissed his Daddy, pushing him onto the bed on top of that coat. The Doctor flipped them around on the bed so that Jack was on the bottom. He pinned Jack's arms to the bed, on the leather. "I have you, Doctor, I have you." Jack mumbled into the kiss. Instead of answering, the Doctor brought his lips to Jack's neck, sucking on the skin there, his teeth pulling at it.

His boy made such lovely sounds, sounds that made the Doctor grind his hips into Jack's. Those sounds made the Doctor suck harder; he was going to mark him. His hands were tight on Jack's wrists; there would be bruises there, too. He wasn't sure he cared; in fact, he quite liked the idea, because every mark mattered, every mark counted, and he was going to litter Jack's body with them. Jack's hips met his own, and they pushed into each other.

Almost like teenagers they moved towards pleasure, not even bothering to stop to remove clothing, the Doctor's lips moving from spot to spot leaving purple marks, some small and some large and angry. As their passion grew, the bed itself started to rock. They almost fell to the floor, but neither of them noticed as their passion burned them towards pleasure.

"More...more, please," his boy begged.

Neither of them heard the knocking on the door, as the Doctor's mouth fall on Jack's, kissing the air out from his lungs. With jerky movements, Jack came in his pants, something he hadn't done for such a very long time. The Doctor followed suit soon after, with a bite on Jack's bottom lip marking him one more time before his own cock emptied into his slacks.

"Fuck," Jack whispered into the Doctor's neck, kissing it, licking away the sweat that was dripping there, making the Doctor almost purr. Both of them sleepy in the haze that came after good sex. The Doctor agreed with another sound, letting go of Jack's wrists to hold him in his arms.

"Do you hear that?" Jack asked, wriggling himself into place.

"Hear what?"

"That beating." Jack asked, looking towards the door.

"Yes, it's my hearts."

"Jack? Doctor?" Rose asked from behind the door.

"Your hearts sound a lot like Rose. " Jack chuckled as the Doctor snorted at him, getting up from the bed.

"Yes, Rose?" The Doctor asked through the door, not at all comfortable with the wet mark in the front of his pants.

"I think we landed, Doctor." Rose sounded worried from the other side of the door. Jack knew the exact look he would find on her face: a mixture of worry and desire for adventure. It was the same look the Doctor was wearing now.

"Landed? How did we do that?" the Doctor said to Rose, then in a lower voice which meant he was talking to the TARDIS, "Oh, girl, what are you up to now?"

"I don't know, but we *did*, the whole TARDIS shook, didn't you feel it?" Jack couldn't help the dirty smirk that came over his face. The Doctor returned the smile as well.

"I guess it wasn't us." Jack said with a laugh.

"Rose, we'll be right there." The Doctor said, moving away from the door.

"Okay, Doctor." Rose said and Jack listened to her walk away before looking back at the Doctor.

"What are you waiting for, Jack? Who knows where we are, we could be anywhere." The manic grin made Jack's day, seeing it was almost better than sex. (Just almost.) "Let's go!" The Doctor moved towards the door, and Jack laughed.

"Shouldn't you get changed first, Doc?" It was really good to know that some things just didn't change. There was his Doctor, ready to rush forward into god knows what, but Jack wasn't going to let him do it with pants covered in come. As much as he loved the look he was sure it wasn't what the Doctor was going for.

"Oh yes, good idea."

When they finally met Rose in the control room they both had fresh clothing on and Jack, well he was wearing that leather coat. Not because he was clinging to the past, but he was bringing it forward with him into the now and really it was a great coat and everyone needs a great coat.


	4. Fairy Tale

Chapter Four: Fairy Tale

The simple village was beautiful. The skies were bright blue and the grass was green. It made such a lovely picture...which was why they all hated it. They were there stuck here because the TARDIS wouldn't move no matter how much the Doctor poked, Jack flirted, and Rose glared. She wouldn't move at all: every time the Doctor fussed with her wires, she would shock him and burn his finger-tips.

So for now, they were camped out living in this god-awful beautiful countryside with some rather boringly friendly people and trying to figure out why the TARDIS brought them *here* of all places. The Doctor was slowly becoming the fix-it man...or mad man who lives on the hill. Rose couldn't help humming songs from Beauty and the Beast whenever she went down to the little shops.

After two weeks of trying near about everything - even playing with Jack's wrist strap which was giving them all kinds of odd readings. Even more odd readings about Jack himself, which the Doctor didn't know how to make out. What he *did* know, was that he didn't want him out of his sight: there was a pull about Jack even more now that he almost lost him; he wanted to keep him close by. So Rose never saw one without the other. It was just the way their life worked, Jack was the Doctor's shadow and somehow she had become theirs.

It was an odd time when they weren't all together that found her and Jack in the marketplace shopping for their late afternoon meal. The Doctor had requested something from Jack before they left. Knowing the Doctor he wanted those sweet biscuits to go with his tea again. It amazed Rose how excited Jack got when he was looking for something for the Doctor. It made her wonder if the Doctor was doing it just to watch Jack's face when he came back with them.

“Hmm, the Doc might be out of luck. I don't see the baker today, do you?” Jack was standing just out of reach - close enough that even though he was not touching her, she could still feel his warmth. It was comforting, but at the same time she understood why Jack didn't touch her as much as he used to. The Doctor's eyes when he found them just hugging was full of something that reminded Rose how she'd felt when she found out Mickey was seeing someone else.

“Maybe he already sold out.” She watched Jack's face fall, but than she smiled at him, “Or maybe he just went to get more.” The light that flickered in Jack's eyes made her heart beat faster and warmth spread in her chest. “How about I go get the bread and you go by his shop to check.”

“All right, beautiful; I'll meet you back at the house.” He winked at her and walked off towards the baker's house. Knowing Jack, he'd talk the man into making them even if he didn't have any. Rose grinned and went back trying to figure out just what her two guys would want to eat. God help them if they were here any longer. They were all getting too used to just living. She missed the running, missed the danger. It really was all the Doctor's fault; he got them hooked on it all - not that she minded one bit.

~

His eyes burned.

His chest felt like something was sitting on it; his skin was wet and sticky. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was. Who he was. Then it came back to him, and with it came the need to go home, to get home to his Doctor and Rose. He opened his eyes and looked up at her...only to forget it all. She was beautiful, her touch on his forehead and her sweet voice whispering in his ear.

“Hush now, my love; there is nothing to fear. You're safe now, back home with those that love you. We wouldn't let anyone hurt you.” She leaned down and kissed him - and it felt like she sucked the life right out of him and all that was left was darkness.

~

When Rose got home, the Doctor was coming out of the TARDIS all grins. “Finally you're back, we can go! She's finally out of her fit. So where do you want to go? Visit your Mum? Walk on the green sands of Zeda five?” The Doctor rocked back on his feet, watching her face.

“Anywhere but here! I'll pack!” Rose couldn't believe they were finally getting out here. She wouldn't mind seeing her mum, but green sand? Who knows what else they would end up seeing. She handed the Doctor her shopping basket and went to her room to get her things out of it. There were people she wouldn't mind saying goodbye to, but they could always come back for a visit.

“Rose, did you get the biscuits?” Rose frowned. The Doctor had asked Jack for them, why would she have them? Maybe Jack couldn't find any and the Doctor thought she would have them.

“No, that was Jack's job.” She said, picking up her clothes from the floor.

The Doctor appeared in her doorway with a frown, “Who? Don't tell me you're trusting some boy from the village to get me my biscuits; you know how important they are.” He had a teasing grin pasted on his face, so he couldn't mean it.

“Not *any* boy, your *boyfriend*.” She teased back, looking at him. The playful look on his face was gone - he seemed confused.

“What?"

“You know...Jack? Tall, handsome, flirty, and head over heels in love with you?” She asked, thinking this game was going too far; the Doctor shouldn't tease her like this.

“What?” He asked again, looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

“Doctor, this isn't funny. Jack should have been back by now. Is that why you're doing this? He's late?” She put down the clothes, moving over to him.

“Rose, it's just been me and you this whole time here. We don't have anyone else with us. I don't know who Jack is. This isn't time to joke around - we can go. Are you almost done packing?” He sounded almost cross with her.

“Doctor.” She started, watching his face. He wasn't playing. He honestly didn't know who Jack was. This was crazy. “You know Jack - he sleeps in your room, he loves you and you love him. He's been with us for almost as long as I've been with you. He wears a collar that you gave him. You sat me down to explain what the collar was and what it meant. You sat me down only a month ago to explain to me why I'm not allowed to touch him.” She tensed at the anger in his eyes.

“Rose.” He took a breath, “I haven't been with anyone in a very long time - not since my last lover…died. So if some boy in the village has taken an interest in me and I haven't noticed... Now is not the time to bring it up.” He crossed his arms over his chest, closing himself off.

“I swear, something *is* wrong, you know Jack. He and I are best mates. You and him are lovers. More than that you've been trying to explain to me since you two got together. Sometimes I still don't understand, but even I can see how much you love each other. Please, listen to me. Try to remember. Please...I wouldn't lie to you.” Her voice took on a sound of pleading as she touched his arm.

He frowned at her, then let out a sigh as he went to say something. As he opened his mouth to speak, clearly trying to do what she said, a flash of pain passed over his face and he groaned. She caught him when his knees tried to give out on him.

He looked up at her, his words breathy. “So..tell me about Jack.”

~

Her sharp nails cut into the arms rests of her throne. “You didn't wipe the memories of the girl? What were you _thinking?” She hissed, her beautiful face twisting with dark anger. Her newest pet was at her feet asleep. He was perfect. With him, she would be more than able to breed strong children; with him she would never have to find another. He was beautiful, sweet...so full of life. He was timeless, like her and her children._

 _“Forgive me, my queen; she wasn't alone - we couldn't get to her with out being seen. The first rule is that we mustn't be seen.” He quoted to her own rules, which only made her anger grow._

 _“You have broken that rule more often than any of my children, to mate and play with the villagers. You will fix this, or I will have your head.” Her beauty stirred, his head lifting off the pillow she was resting her feet on to look up at her with those stirring blue eyes._

 _She forgot herself as he spoke, his voice like music in her old ears. “My lady?” His voice was soft with sleep. His hand resting now on her foot, seeking her touch. It's amazing what this Doctor has lost; he didn't know what he had. The power in this human was now hers. Blending him with her mind was easy once she placed her face in the place of the Doctor's. Playing on his fears that the Doctor would leave him, she made the Doctor into the monster that had stolen him away and she had finally won him back. Her pet would never wish to leave her, and this she willed. His mind was hers and thus was his body; his heart would soon follow._

 _Her fingers slipped into his dark soft hair; this will grow along with his love for her. For who would not love _her_? She beautiful, great and powerful, she could have any one she wished...and many longed for her. “All is well, my little love, nothing to fear. Do you hunger?” He shook his head. That too will be fixed; soon he will eat and have no choice but to stay at her side. _

She looked up and her earthy brown eyes burned when she looked upon the blond, “Go. Do what is needed and do not come back until it's done - and the Gods save you if you do not fix this.”

He bowed his long hair spilling over his face as he spoke, “As my Queen wishes.” She looked back at her pet, missing the look of anger that was on her subject's face. Missing the way his eyes went over her prize.

~

 

That _fucking_ bitch!

He'd show her. She couldn't just play with their safety. Every living thing knew what the Doctor was like if you took what was his. He had heard the stories of the Oncoming Storm. This Time Lord was not one to be messed with. Well, there could be fun but this was far more dangerous than she could understand.

Yet, what bothered him was how the mortal came to be. How Jack Harkness became a fixed point in time. He did not think Time Lords were able to do such things, yet here it was, here **he** was, laying at the feet of the Queen, a willing slave and pet - no doubt due to her coaxing and magic. He, himself, wouldn't have minded getting to Harkness first. The man was rather intoxicating: the way he smelled, the way he smiled...and most of all, the way he looked at his owner.

It was enough to want to overthrow the Queen just for that. But there was the Doctor to think of...hmm. There was another man that he wouldn't mind trying out. All right, so he wouldn't mind any of the three that came from the blue box. He's never been truly picky.

Though now he had a job to do to: protect his people. He would have to make sure the Doctor and the sweet lady Rose did not find Jack. Or perhaps help them. He wasn't sure what mood he was going to be in. He stopped out side the window to the small house and leaned in to listen the voices on the other side. It was easy to make them out, but that wasn't he what he was going for, he needed to know if the Doctor was believing Rose and breaking through the barriers his brothers had put on his mind.

“...he came on board and it maybe was a month or two before you got together. A little while after that, he showed up wearing your collar. It was right after you dropped us off for a little while because you had to go do something. When you came back, you couldn't stop looking at Jack and you spent about two nights alone. Than you came to me and explained as much as you could.” Rose's voice carried just how much she was worrying.

There was no reply from the Doctor, so he drew away from the window and knocked on the door. It was time to start the game, to see what side could win him over. It was the Doctor who answered the door, his handsome face lined with stress and worry.

“Yes?” The Doctor's voice was like wine.

“I'm Robin - and I just might be able to help you.” Robin smiled. He'd just made his choice.

~

There was no air.

His lungs were fighting to find any that might be left...then it all came rushing back and his lungs filled with air and his head was filled with a dizzy haze, his eyes opened and his heart beat rapidly in his chest. His lady's fingers brushed over his neck and he fought not to pull away as he looked at her beautiful face. It just didn't feel right.

There was something about her sweet smile that made him sick and scared. He missed someone greatly and just wasn't sure who it was. His mind and heart searched for the answers as she lowered her head, her perfect hair brushing over his cheeks as she kissed him. Her lips tasted sweet like honey, her breath was soft and her teeth playfully nipped at his lips.

Her silk-covered body laid down on top of his. His mind screamed, even as his hands moved up to bring her closer to him. His hands held on tightly to her clothing. He was afraid of what would happen next as she kissed him. She tasted so sweet.

So wrong.

He pushed at her then, turning his head away. “I can't,” he said, his voice like sand. His body was betraying him as he said it. Her curves were causing his cock to harden, and he had the feeling that at one time, he would have turned them over without hesitation so that he was on top, and given her what she wanted. There was just something in him that was making this feel so wrong.

“Shh,” she whispered, lips pressed to his jaw, “Just let me in, Jack, just let me in.” As she finished speaking there was a sharp pain and things became dark and wet. All of the air went away, leaving him fighting to breathe as his lady kissed his bluing lips.

 

~

Either he was losing his mind, or Rose and now this Robin person had lost theirs completely. There was _something_ about Robin...

The Doctor couldn't put his finger on it - something he was supposed to know. He needed to get to his TARDIS and key some things in... He and Rose needed to leave here. This was a place wasn't any good for either of them.

Yet, something was making him stay, even when everything else was screaming at him to leave. He felt a flicker of something pass over his mind, and the low aching came again. He turned to look at Rose who was talking with Robin. He should be listening, but something was keeping him distracted. He reached into his pocket and played with the leather holder of his psychic paper. Even as his fingers played with it, trying to open it, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed, putting it back into his coat.

“My Queen has your boy. I could help you get him back, but she has used some strong mind control on him. He might not want to come back.” Robin was watching Rose like she was candy. The Doctor did not like that one bit.

“Why would your queen take him?” Rose asked, her eyes moving over to the Doctor. Begging him to help. He was a sucker for her eyes. Always will be. She was important to him and always would be. However he still wasn't sure if he believed this Robin hadn't played with Rose's head to get something he wanted from them.

There were a few people that he'd fallen in love over the long years, but he hardly acted upon it as the people he fell for always seemed too young, and wouldn't be able to handle what he'd demand from a lover. Yet, this Jack, this handsome Jack wore his collar. This would be mean that the lad had proven himself to him.

The last time there was a collar anywhere near him or his lover was in school, when Koschei and he were still young enough not to have worries and fears. Before he decided that he had to marry his wife. He left Koschei that day as much as he did when he ran away with his TARDIS. If he had known then what he does now, than he would have done things differently, but that was neither here nor there. Everyone has mistakes, and his were rather costly. He had almost started missing him, and how he would always turn up out of nowhere.

Then the others who he had loved and lost...some of them he pushed away because he couldn't handle the idea of one day losing them. Running, he was always running. It started as a boy...and he didn't seem to run stop running. He was too scared to: not only of what would happen, but of himself. He had such strong desires that surely no one would understand.

“She desired him so she took him; she has done so many times in the past. Your Jack...” the Doctor looked over at Robin who was smirking, “...is a very intoxicating man. She saw him, and ordered him to her. It didn't matter that he was already taken, or that he might not want her. All that mattered was that she desired him.”

Anger rippled through the Doctor. Even if he wasn't supposed to have ownership over the boy, this was still wrong. The Doctor didn't even bother pushing back the anger as he spoke. “Where is he?”

“In her stronghold. If you want him back, we should go soon. He'll give in soon. Even if he fights, she'll find a way to make him weak, and he'll give in. Than he'll be lost to you forever. “ Robin stood up with a flare of grace the Doctor has not seen in most humans which made the wheels in his mind start to spin.

“Than we should go now.” Rose stood up grabbing her coat as she ran to the door. “Please, Doctor, we really need to get him back.”

The Doctor nodded, his hand reaching into his coat and pulling out the psychic paper. Forcing himself to open it, knowing that something important would be there. His blood boiled when he saw it. As he put it back, he looked at Robin, not sure if he trusted him - but he sure the hell knew he needed him. “Lets go.” The chill in his voice made even him shiver.

 

~

Jack leaned into a small kiss. “Thank you, my Queen.” He repeated the words she'd taught him and stilled, waiting for the darkness; when it didn't come, he relaxed. With each kindness pain seemed to follow, but not now - it was odd perhaps he had done something to upset her. The clothing was nice...soft blue silks that were pleasing to the eye.

“So very beautiful,” she brought a wine glass to her lips then offered it to him. “You should drink something. The wine is very good this time of year.” She licked her lips, making Jack's cock jump.

“No thank you, my Queen; you're far more intoxicating than any wine.” Her eyes darkened at his answer, but her smile was still sweet, and her hands were cool on the back of his neck while she kissed cheek.

“Oh my dear lad, you are too sweet...” She laughed.

 _'Lad, your flirting is going to get you into trouble someday.'_ Jack's mind flooded with words. A man's voice. The memory of a man's arms around him, laughing in his ear to make the harsh words softer. Jack looked up in the mirror into the queen's eyes. “I aim to please.” He answered, his eyes stayed on hers before going back down to fix his shirt. The layer of clothing, however thin it was, made him feel safer for some reason.

“And you will please me greatly.” She said as she drew away from him to pick another bolt of cloth and to talk to the tailor. He turned back to the mirror, trying to find more of that voice that made him safe.

He was tired and he was scared. If he was hearing voices, then he must be going mad. He couldn't tell his Queen, she would get upset. He's already seen her upset. He turned to look at her, trying to picture leaning over her to kiss her, trying to remember what she sounds like when in the throes of pleasure.

It was a blank. There were other female faces, all different colours...but nothing that added up to her. He tried hard, tried to think of the last time they had sex. But the only thing that came to mind was what only happened hours ago in the throne room.

A guard came into the room, a look of fear just touching his eyes as he stopped, waiting for the Queen to notice him. When she turned and looked at him, the man paled even more.

“What is it?” She crossed the room to stand before the poor man.

“I'm sorry, my Queen. It's the Doctor and the girl - they're here, and P...”

“What? Get out! What are you doing wasting time? GO! He must be stopped.” The Queen ordered, not even letting the guard finish what he was reporting. Jack felt the tiniest of seeds take root in his chest. It felt like hope.

~

This felt like normal.

Creeping around hallways and finding a way to save the day. It wasn't a normal day unless there was a heck of a lot of running being done. It was the best workout plan ever. Rose had never been so healthy in her life. The Doctor was working on a locked door that would lead them to the Queen's private rooms.

She still couldn't believe that the cave that Robin had taken them to would lead them here to this castle. It was like entering the TARDIS all over again. This time, it was the Doctor who mumbled those timeless words: “It's bigger on the inside...” He had added on, “Well, that's a little over-done, now, isn't it?” He winked at her, but she could tell he wasn't really in a playful mood. Every time she saw him upset, she found himself thankful that he was her friend. She really didn't want to ever be on the other side of his anger.

Robin pressed himself to her side; he was looking into her, the same way the Doctor did sometimes. She was very sure she didn't like it. She didn't like the way he smiled either, or just how damn handsome he was. Or the way his hand lingered only inches away from her side. Like he was just waiting to take her into his arms. She reminded herself that he was helping them, and once they got Jack back they would leave this place forever.

“How badly do you want the Captain back?”

“We're going to get him back,” she answered, looking at the Doctor. He needed Jack. He needed someone who would make him happy. She saw how he was before...so lonely and hurt. It made her ache for him. She loved the Doctor; it was hard not to. He just **made** you love him; the longer you were around him, the easier it got. Even when you were sure you were going to die and that it might be the Doctor's fault. You still loved him.

“You didn't answer my question, Lady Rose: Would you be willing to give me something for helping?” Robin asked, his hair brushing her cheek. He really was too close, but she couldn't bring herself to say something, because she knew they needed his help to find Jack.

“I thought you _were_ helping, Robin - isn't that why you came to us? To help us save Jack.” She asked, her voice betraying the worry he was raising in her. What if this was a trap for her and the Doctor? What could Robin want?

“I could do a little more... “ he chuckled, “Could do a lot more. If I knew you were willing to do what I want.” His smile reminded her a little of Jack.

“I'm not that kind of girl.” She snapped at him.

“I think with the right amount lace and leather you could be, but I wasn't talking about that my lady. More - whenever I wish, you come visit me. You come to me, and also I may visit you...anywhere and anywhen, when I wish. I do often get lonely...and you are such good company.” His face fell as he spoke, his voice softer and less playful. In short, he broke Rose's heart. She also knew that if something went wrong, the Doctor would save her. So she nodded.

“Yes...I think I can do that.” It wasn't like Robin could find her once the TARDIS left.

“Oh, good.” He smiled.

The buzzing of the sonic screwdriver stopped then. “I've got it...let's go.” The Doctor announced, the door opening right into a large throne room. On the far side sat the Queen, her eyes focused on the door, Jack kneeling in front of her. One of the Queen's hands holding Jack's hair, the other holding a knife to his neck.

“Puck...so nice of you to join us,” she spoke, “And look - you brought friends. Perhaps you should have called first?” Her voice was full of a mock-sweetness that made Rose just feel ill.

“Puck?” Rose asked, looking at Robin - who winked at her.

~  
“One of many names, my lady. Ask the Doctor some time what it's like to have more than one name.” The Doctor ignored Rose and Robin's talking; right now his eyes were fixed on the man that was kneeling with his back the Queen. An anger rose from a deep dark place that made him shake. His hands clenched into fists.

“You took something that isn't yours.”

“Are you sure, Time Lord?”

The man looked up and his eyes went wide. Those scared blue eyes. The man let out a sharp intake of breath as the Queen's knife pressed into his skin. “See, Jack, he wants to steal you but I won't let him.”

Puck's hand fell on his shoulders and he felt something burn into his mind. A storm of memories rained down upon him and his anger raised that storm until his eyes clouded. He thought he heard Puck laugh. But he honestly couldn't hear or see anything but his boy being touched.

“How dare you, Puck! You are acting against your Queen!” The woman hissed, her lovely face not as lovely as it was before.

“Mab, darling, you do remember who you are talking to, right?”

She pointed her knife at him, already wet with Jack's blood, “If Auberon were here you would not be doing this!” The Doctor moved forward as she was distracted with Puck - maybe if he just got close enough, he could get close enough to get his boy.

“He's not here; no-one knows where he is, Mab, but that boy doesn't belong to you. You're going to bring the Storm down upon us all unless you give him back. We won't live through this. You know the laws, your royal self and Auberon made them years ago. We weren't supposed to show ourselves to Time Lords and what do you do? You hijack his ship and his man. He's within his rights to rain his anger right down upon us.”

Mab looked torn - but then she caught sight of the Doctor far too close to her. She brought the knife back to Jack's neck, cutting him just a little deeper, “I will kill him, Doctor. I will make you stand in his blood if you come any closer.”

“Please.” Jack groaned sweat beating on his forehead.

“Stop!” Rose screamed.

The Doctor stood his ground, “I will give you only one chance to give him back to me, Mab.”

Puck looked at the Doctor, then went closer to his Queen, holding out his hand. “It's all for naught! He will get Jack back and you will be dead... Please come with me. We'll find Auberon together. He might be locked in some maze somewhere.”

Mab's eyes went from the Doctor to Puck. “No. He is gone. So many have disappeared. The stars are blinking out of the night sky.”

This was enough. He was within reach of his boy. “Jack, just look at me. Please, Jack, let me see your eyes - I need to see how badly she's hurt you.”

There was something between them when Jack's eyes connected to his. A living fire. He didn't know where the spark had come from. He just looked into those blue eyes. He was almost ashamed to have forgotten his boy. Both of his hearts stopped as Jack started to fight the Queen's hold.

“No, boy, be still!” Mab hissed, pressing her knife too hard into his jugular. She didn't seem to notice as his blood wet her hand, poured through her fingers to wet the blue silk he was wearing.

“NO!” Someone was screaming, everything went too loud, the pounding in his head drowning out the room. To his right Puck rushed his Queen to pull her off of Jack. The Doctor rushed forward as well, collecting Jack before he could hit the floor. His skin already an ashy white - dead, his boy was dead.

Mab was laughing! A mad laugh that hurt his ears. He wanted to kill her, destroy what was hers as she had done with his. The knife landed an arm's reach away from him and Jack's lifeless body. He pressed his face into Jack's shoulder, trying to hold himself together. His mind burned, ached, and screamed as it did after the war. He lifted his head, looking towards the knife. The silver blade was stained red... Stained with Jack's blood, his boy's blood... His anger and grief rose until there was nothing left inside of him.

He wanted to reach for it, wrap each finger around the hilt and ram it into her chest. As his hand started to move towards the blade he heard, more like felt Jack's startled breath as he jerked alive in his arms.

“See!” Mab giggled in her mad glee. “He lives!”

Jack's body gave another little jerk as his eyes opened. The Doctor's arms gathered him closer, scared to let go. “Jack?” He was begging any God that dared to listen that this be true - that his boy was back with him. Jack met his eyes and it *was* his Jack, his beautiful boy. He leaned down to kiss him. Needing to feel the breath in his lungs. “Jack.” He whispered again, thankful.

However it may be that his boy was still alive, this did not mean the Queen would be given the same luxury.

~

The TARDIS hummed around him.

In his ship they were all safe.

Not just Rose, Jack, nor him but Mab and Robin. Robin had talked him into not killing the Queen. He almost regretted not driving his point home with her. No one touches what is his, no one hurts what is his. He understood now what happened with Jack. Understood what Rose did, how she brought Jack back. Part him would always be grateful.

His boy would never stay dead.

The pain of dying wasn't taken away from him. He could die over and over never knowing the peace that one day would take everyone. A fixed point in time. He should let Jack go, let him live where it was safer. But his greed and need for his boy would get in the way. He could never turn him away.

“Doctor?”

He turned to look at Rose as she stood in the doorway to the control room. “Yes, Rose?”

“I want to visit my mum. Maybe give you and Jack some time.” She gave him such a tiny little smile.

“You know you don't have to go away. This is your home too, Rose.” He touched her shoulder softly, drawing her slowly closer to him.

“I know...but I also just need to see my mum. It's been awhile. If I don't go soon, she'll find away to hunt us down - you know she will.” Rose laughed softly.

“All right, I'll take you home - but you're only getting a week, Rose... I want you back on the TARDIS and with us.” He smiled his large smile to put her at ease.

Rose laughed, “Bossy! Yes, one week, then you come back and get me. Then we'll go find that green sand.”

The Doctor let her hug him, and he held her for as long as she wanted. His Rose, bright and brilliant Rose, who would go visit her mum then come back. As much as he needed time alone with Jack, he also needed to have them both with him. It was odd, this little family they had put together. But it was working.

He looked at her as she pulled away headed towards towards her bedroom, more than likely to pack. Jack was leaning against the door as Rose walked by. Their eyes met and it was a gentle touch. Jack was good at touching with his eyes. It was fine with the Doctor, as long as no one touched him with anything else.

Jack came to him then. “So...do I buy her flowers? What do you get for a girl that makes you immortal?” he asked, once Rose was gone from the room. The Doctor pulled Jack to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“It's not going to be easy, lad; you can still die, feel the pain of death, it just can happen over and over. I don't know how long this will last, if you will end...not wake up one day. I don't want you taking too many risks, Jack.” The Doctor kept his voice stern because he didn't want Jack to think he was kidding.

“I won't, Daddy. I'll be safe and I'll be good. Now... Can we go to bed... I want to be bound, gagged and fucked until I can't move... And maybe you can use my mouth... Please?” Jack's lips brushed over the Doctor's neck, “Please...Daddy...please...”

“If you're a good boy, Jack, I might just show you the new toys Daddy got for you. Go to the bedroom, get undressed and wait for me. Do not touch yourself.” The sheer pleasure in his boy's eyes was enough to tell him that Jack still had his daddy wrapped around his little finger.

The Doctor really didn't mind at all.


End file.
